bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bota Acougar
Bota Acougar is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter. Bota has the designation N "The Null". Appearance Bota is a man of imposing stature. He possess a lean, muscular build with broad shoulders. He has peach-color skin and long spiky blonde hair that reaches his shoulders along with dark blue eyes and pronounce cheekbones. Bota wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniforms, including the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a pair of black gloves and white calf-length trench coat with a white belt tied around the waist. Underneath that he wars a black shirt with a skull necklaces around his neck along with white trousers and white trench boots. He also wears red shades over his eyes most of the time and a black face mask over the lower portion of his face, both completely hiding it. Personality Bota is a man of few words. In fact he hardly talks at all unless it's something of importance. He is always focused at the task at hand and makes sure to carry out his missions to the fullest due to his loyalty to Ishida. Bota is also noted that he is a person not so easily lured in by taunts or insults. He also never tries to boast or act cocky, rather keeping a firm focus at the task at hand instead of taking his time. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Bota has proven to have incredible reiatsu, capable of taking on different powerful opponents such as Espadas and Shinigami Captains. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Bota has shown to be quite skilled in melee combat. He can take on several members of the 11th Division, which is the most warrior-like division of the Gotei 13. Also Bota has shown to be able to fight Pao Zhan, another Sternritter who is known for his incredible martial arts, evenly in a spar. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Like all Quincy, Bota can absorb the Reishi from the atmosphere and use them for weapons and techniques. Bota has a much easier time gathering reishi in more dense areas such as Huceo Mundo and Soul Society though he doesn't seem to be entirely weakened by this. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': The technique that Quincy use to move at high speed by walking on spirit particles, Bota, despite his size, has shown to be very skilled with this, able to move at lightning speed to avoid attacks or to strike his enemies before they can react. *'Blut': Blut is a high level Quincy Technique in which the person focuses reishi through their blood veins, enabling them to increase their defenses or offenses. However the reishi systems for the two are separated meaning they can't be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene': Blut Vene is the defensive form of Blut. This allows Bota to increase his physical defenses and take on damages that would be a lot more taxing normally. Bota has mastered this very well as due to his fighting style, he needs to be cautious should the enemy find an opening. **'Blut Arterie': This is the offensive form of Blut. With this Bota's offensive techniques become stronger, capable of damaging something as strong as a Bankai. Bota mainly uses this to inflict damage once he grabs his opponent and activate his powers. That way his punches can be a lot more powerful then when Blut Arterie isn't active. The Null (取り消す (ザ・ヌル), Za Nuru; Japanese for "Cancel"): Bota's Schrift ability allows him to negate a person's ability for a certain amount of time. The time that it's negated mostly depends on the opponent's level of spiritual power. So when facing against Captain-level opponent's its about five minutes. However if Bota physical touches them then their entire spiritual power is negated so long as Bota is touching them. Bota can also cancel out attacks used on him too though he must be prepared for it. Bota can also do it to a fellow Quincy but he can only do it if he has made physical contact with them in order to invoke his power. Spirit Weapon Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)